No seré una ama de casa
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: -No podría soportar que solo me quisiera por ser una perfecta esposa – suspiró derrotada – estoy harta de que todos vosotros intentéis convertirme en una perfecta ama de casa. ¡No sirvo solo para cocinar y fregar! – la peli-azul se sentó en una silla de madera, apoyó los codos en la mesa y en sus manos apoyó su cabeza.


_Capítulo único_

Volvió a dar una vuelta sobre la sábana. Esa noche, no había podido dormir más de media hora sin despertarse apresuradamente, pues las pesadillas de la última batalla en China, aun lo tenían algo descolocado.

Suspiró por enésima vez esa noche, dando gracias al cielo que estaba de vacaciones navideñas por lo que no tenía clase. Miró hacia su derecha viéndose solo en la habitación, recordando al instante donde estaba su padre.

Genma y Soun, había decidido salir a entrenar a las montañas huyendo de Happosai, quien quería reclutarlos para hacer algún tipo de perversión. Nabiki estaría hasta el día de navidad con unas amigas en un hotel con Sauna, y su madre había decidido ir a visitar a su hermana a Tokio.

Solo estaban en casa, Kasumi, Akane y él. Suspiró nuevamente al recordar a su prometida. Desde la boda fallida y aunque ella siguiera diciendo que las cosas seguían igual, había algo que había cambiado. Ya no se molestaba en cocinar para él, ya no practicaba con ladrillos, se dedicaba a correr, estudiar en la universidad y practicar katas sencillos.

Acomodó sus brazos detrás de su nuca a la vez que recordaba un suceso pasado dos días atrás y que había alertado al chico de la trenza. Antes de cenar, Kasumi y su madre le habían pedido ayuda en la cocina y él como siempre intervino acusándola de matar a sus futuros hijos con sus comidas. Pero ella no arremetió contra él, simplemente se excusó y salió del comedor. Nunca, en la vida, podría pensar que Akane rechazaría una oferta como aquella, por lo que sospechó que algo iba mal con ella.

Pensándolo bien, llevaban semanas sin discutir y aunque eso fuera bueno para la mayoría de parejas, en el caso de Akane y él era un síntoma de que algo no andaba bien. Su estómago rugió por lo que se levantó de la cama. Aún no había amanecido así que seguramente nadie estaría despierto a esas horas.

Bajó con una cautela felina las escaleras, esperando no despertar a nadie. Una vez en la planta baja esperó unos segundos hasta que su vista se acomodara a la oscuridad y fue en ese momento cuando escuchó la voz de dos personas procedente de la cocina. Se acercó sigilosamente escuchando con más nitidez la voz de su prometida y de Kasumi.

-¿Hasta cuándo va a durar la farsa, Akane? – Ranma escondido en la puerta de la cocina pudo visualizar a Kasumi apoyada en la mesa con los brazos cruzados - ¿no crees que ya eres mayor para esto?

-Sigo pensando igual que hace dos años, no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer – el chico de la trenza se fijó en su prometida, ataviada con un delantal y cortando suavemente una fruta para ponerla en un pastel horneado… espera ¿suavemente?

-Akane, dudo mucho que te quiera por esto – suspiró la mayor de las Tendo

-Ha dejado claro que no me quiere Kassumi – objetó la joven – solo tienes que pensar en lo sucedido estos años atrás, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de aclarar sus sentimientos lo tiró todo por la borda.

-También podrías aclarar tú tus sentimientos – Akane suspiró – es cierto, seguramente solo necesita un pequeño empujón

-Claro y engordar mucho más su ego – Akane alzó el cuchillo – ¿tú de qué parte estás?

-Akane, te quiero, pero vuelvo a repetirte que esto es absurdo – y ante la mirada sorprendida de Ranma, Kasumi tranquilamente cogió un trozo de pastel y lo probó – te ha quedado delicioso, como siempre

-Gracias – sonrió Akane – pero para Ranma, este pastel de queso con frutas del bosque lo has hecho tú – la joven artista marcial se quitó el delantal y se dispuso tranquilamente a limpiar los utensilios

-No se lo va a creer, sabe que se me dan fatal los postres – y era cierto. Ranma sabía que Kasumi era una gran ama de casa, una gran cocinera, pero no sabía dar el toque a los dulces. Por otro lado… ¿Kasumi insinuaba que Akane…? No imposible

-Y seguro que se va a creer que este pastel lo he hecho yo – sonrió de medio lado – ni aunque me viera creería que he sido yo conscientemente quien lo ha preparado – Ranma se sonrojó. ¿Tan evidente era?

-¿Y si un día entra en la cocina y te ve cocinando algo que huele delicioso? ¿Le echarás agua y destrozarás tu comida?

-Si fuera necesario sí – Kasumi negó desilusionada - ¿no comprendes que no puedo dejar que Ranma sepa que sé cocinar? – el ojiazul abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Kasumi siempre tranquila pero algo exasperada a la vez. Akane suspiró se secó las manos y se giró mirando a su hermana

-Porque no podría soportar que solo me quisiera por ser una perfecta esposa – suspiró derrotada – estoy harta de que todos vosotros intentéis convertirme en una perfecta ama de casa. ¡No sirvo solo para cocinar y fregar! – la peli-azul se sentó en una silla de madera, apoyó los codos en la mesa y en sus manos apoyó su cabeza.

-¿Eso crees? – Kasumi se sentó dolida por las palabras de su hermana

-Kasumi ¿no ves cómo me tratáis? Estoy comprometida con Ranma y parece que solo os interesa que aprenda a hacer las faenas del hogar. ¡Soy una persona! Me encantaría poder viajar, trabajar de lo que estoy estudiando y sobretodo…

-¿Sobretodo qué? – preguntó la hermana mayor

-Tener a una persona a mi lado que me vea como una igual, no como su madre o su criada – sentenció suspirando y pasando una mano por su cabellera azulada – quise aprender a cocinar porque quería demostraros que sabía hacer cosas de chicas, que podría llevar una casa y no intoxicaría a mis hijos – dijo parafraseando al chico de la trenza - pero luego me di cuenta de que si Ranma sólo podía quererme por saber hacer las tareas del hogar, no valía la pena ni siquiera intentarlo.

-Pero no entiendo porque cocinas mal a propósito, Akane

-Por venganza – sonrió de medio lado al ver la cara sorprendida de su hermana – Ranma está acostumbrado a que mujeres hermosas le colmen de regalos y lo alimenten con sus platos favoritos. Si me ama, deberá aceptar todos mis supuestos defectos, como el ser mala cocinera y solo entonces, puede que deje de torturarlo con comida tóxica

-Eres perversa hermana – sonrió Kasumi

-No tanto – objetó la joven – ya no tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo sufrir y aparte, me da pena verlo atemorizado para luego salir corriendo – ahora Ranma entendía por qué Akane había dejado de cocinar para él - ¿Quién iba a decir que cocinar sería una de las cosas que calmara mis nervios?

-A veces las cosas están hechas por algo – respondió enigmáticamente la mayor – el disfruta con la comida y tú puedes hacerlo feliz - agregó con una sonrisa ante la mirada de su hermana – sí, ya sé que no eres una simple ama de casa, que eres una guerrera. Pero en algún momento deberá saber que su guerrera también sabe hacer un ramen exquisito ¿no? – Ranma estaba alucinado ¿había dicho ramen?

-No soy su guerrera, Kasumi – objetó Akane – no soy nada de él y lo ha dejado claro muchas veces – el tono triste de su prometida le hirió profundamente ¿de verdad después de todo lo que había pasado, pensaba que no sentía nada por ella?

-¿Tú lo amas verdad?

-Por desgracia para mí – afirmó Akane sin pudor – estoy enamorada del imbécil artista marcial que solo me ve como una marimacho insensible y nada atractiva – suspiró

-¿Qué debería hacer él para que creyeras que te ama? – Akane se quejó – vamos Akane, solo estamos suponiendo. Imagina que realmente te ama y que quiere demostrártelo ¿Cómo debería hacerlo? Con flores, con un regalo, un viaje…

-Suponiendo – empezó después de una pausa – que me amara, esperaría algo inusual – sonrió dulcemente – podría prepárame un desayuno y llevármelo a la cama.

-¿No lo echarías a patadas de tu habitación? – preguntó divertida

-Me comprometo aquí y ahora que si Ranma Saotome me trae el desayuno a la cama, no lo moleré a golpes – el susodicho sonrió de medio lado, pues el valeroso "Caballo Salvaje" nunca desperdiciaba un reto.

Se escondió cuando ambas hermanas decidieron salir de la cocina y volver a sus habitaciones para descansar. Entró en la cocina para cerciorarse realmente de que había sido su prometida y no Kasumi o un espíritu entrometido, quien había hecho ese pastel. Mirándolo detalladamente parecía exquisito, olía de maravilla y no tenía ningún tipo de astilla o madera en la masa.

Con recelo lo probó abriendo los ojos al sentir la explosión de sabores en su paladar y casi llorando de la alegría cuando pudo identificar que realmente era un manjar de dioses. Cuando iba a coger otro trozo recordó todo lo que habían hablado las dos hermanas en ese lugar. Se sentó en la misma silla que había ocupado su prometida y se cruzó de brazos comprendiendo cada vez el daño que principalmente él le había causado.

Desde un primer momento Akane nunca había sido una mujer femenina, no cuidaba su vestuario, no se maquillaba y no daba importancia a las "cosas de chicas". Pero ella no necesitaba cuidar su vestuario, cualquier cosa que se probara le quedaba como un guante; no necesitaba maquillaje, al natural ya hacía sombra a Shampoo o Kodachi; y el punto discordante que la hacía especial es que podía hablar con ella como una amiga, podían hablar de artes marciales lo cual era la vida de ambos. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, ya antes de saber que ella sabía hacer manjares, Akane era su perfecta media naranja y aunque él sabía que ella lo amaba – es decir, una persona no daba su vida por otra o estaría dispuesta a casarse sino sintiera algo ¿no?- no había tenido nunca el valor de poder decírselo o al menos poder reafirmarlo.

Recordó las veces que la había dejado en ridículo por su poca destreza culinaria y entonces comprendió que ella siempre había estado jugando con todos. ¡Maldita loca! Podría haberlo matado de una intoxicación solo para poder vengarse de todas las cosas que él le decía. Sonrió, sí, esa era su Akane. Una mujer vengativa, tozuda, audaz y nada frágil que conseguía lo que quería con lucha y esfuerzo. Nunca le suplicó nada, nunca le pidió ayuda con ningún problema, más sin embargo ella siempre estaba ahí para cuando la necesitara.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vislumbró como amanecía irradiando poco a poco de luz el jardín. Se levantó con una idea en la cabeza que pondría en marcha esa misma noche, no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad que se le había presentado, ya no.

…..

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Kasumi hizo la comida para los tres y sacó el famoso postre que Akane había preparado de madrugada. Sin decir nada, los tres comieron en un silencio cómodo y tranquilo. Cuando estaban bebiendo el té, sonó el teléfono de la casa y Kasumi corrió a cogerlo.

-Chicos, os dejaré solos esta noche – Akane estaba viendo la tele y Ranma tumbado cerca suyo leyendo un manga – Ono me ha invitado a cenar

-¿El doctor Tofú te ha invitado a una cena? – Akane abrió los ojos de par en par - ¿sin Betty? – preguntó más sorprendida sacando una sonrisa a Ranma

-Claro que solo nosotros Akane – contestó sonrojada su hermana - ¿Cómo va a invitar a un esqueleto? Que cosas tienes hermanita – y dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación para preparase

-¿Tú lo has oído cierto? – la joven preguntó a su prometido que se había sentado – no ha sido mi imaginación ¿no?

-Será el espíritu navideño – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Pocas horas después, el timbre de la puerta sonó y Ranma se dispuso a recibir al doctor mientras Akane estaba en la habitación de su hermana. La mayor de las Tendo estaba inusualmente nerviosa y no encontraba unas llaves que tenía en su mano derecha.

-Hermana, relájate, casi pareces el doctor Tofú – sonrió Akane mostrándole donde estaban las llaves

-Es que nunca… no creí que... – Kasumi suspiró y sonrió – estoy feliz porque al fin ha ocurrido, ya no hace falta que vaya a buscar libros sobre medicina para verlo.

-¿En serio? – Kasumi sonrió de lado – siempre dimos por hecho…

-Dais por hecho muchas cosas, hermanita – sonrió Kasumi – yo tampoco soy una simple ama de casa

-Y que lo digas – abrazó a su hermana – vete y no vuelvas hasta mañana por la tarde – dijo pícara

-¿Y dónde voy a dormir? – preguntó inocente

-Pregúntale al doctor, seguro que te da cobijo – Kasumi se sonrojó ante las palabras de su hermana. Desde que había entrado en la universidad, su hermana era mucho más abierta con estos temas, aunque solo en la intimidad.

-Aprovecha pues, tu estadía con tu prometido esta noche – este fue el turno de que Akane se sonrojara – si todo va bien, estaréis solos toda la noche.

Ono y Kasumi se fueron de casa a las ocho y media, dejando a los jóvenes prometidos en casa a solas. Cuando llegó la noche, Akane se fue hacia la cocina para ver qué era lo que su hermana había dejado preparado para cenar, pero en vez de eso, vio una nota pegada dentro del congelador.

" _Con los nervios, he olvidado acabar de hacer la cena. Tienes dos opciones: hacerla tú o invitar a una de sus prometidas que sepa cocinar. Te quiere: Kasumi"_

-¿Ocurre algo Akane? ¿está la cena? – preguntó el joven de la trenza desde el salón

-Kasumi no ha dejado nada – suspiró derrotada. Hoy no quería enfadarse con Ranma, pero estaba convencida: no querría que él descubriera su secreto – parece que tendré que cocinar yo – sonrió de medio lado. Ya había comenzado

-¡Ni lo sueñes! – Ranma entró en la cocina como un rayo - ¡aléjate de la cocina!

-¡Eres tan desconsiderado! Yo que me ofrezco a hacer la cena de los dos ¡y así me lo pagas! – se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón. Vio como Ranma empezaba a sudar frío, como cogía aire y se apartaba paulatinamente de ella. Estaba a punto de decir alguna burrada que le costaría un viaje grautito por los cielos de Nerima y ambos lo sabían. "Pobre" pensaba Akane "se ha portado muy bien esta tarde"

-¡No pienso dejar que carbonices el poco alimento que tenemos! ¡Nunca servirás para cocinar! ¡Igual que nunca servirás para nadar ni para las artes marciales! No tienes lo que hay que tener marimacho– inmediatamente Ranma se tapó la boca con las manos. Estaba furioso con Akane porque sabía que ella estaba jugando con él pero no esperaba que su mente ideara una frase tan hiriente. Cerró los ojos y espero el golpe que seguramente sería el más merecido de su historia, pero este nunca llegó

-Tranquilo, no pensaba cocinar igualmente – la voz serena, fría y distante de Akane heló a Ranma. Cuando pasó por su lado ni siquiera intentó detenerla – posiblemente nunca sea lo bastante buena para ti, Saotome. Pero eso ya lo tengo presente – y sin más se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta delicadamente.

-Mierda – susurró el joven de la trenza mirando el camino que había seguido su prometida – no desfallezcas Saotome, un reto es un reto – se dijo hiendo para la nevera.

….

Akane había cerrado la puerta, apoyándose en esta para después escurrirse hacia el suelo, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Aguantaba los gemidos, no quería que él pudiera escuchar su sufrimiento, pero eso le oprimía mucho más el pecho. Ella sabía que él reaccionaría de una forma desmesurada, pero nunca le había dicho que no servía para nada ¿eso es lo que realmente pensaba?

¿Era posible que ella se equivocara y realmente su prometido no sintiera nada por ella? Se había estado auto-convenciendo a sí misma que su negación rotunda a la declaración de amor hecha en China era por miedo a enfrentarse a las consecuencias de ese acto, pero pasaba el tiempo y Akane empezaba a dudar de que realmente Ranma se le hubiera declarado.

Se tocó el pecho, esa afirmación le hacía daño. ¿Qué haría ella entonces? Como una ilusa, ella había imaginado que un día Ranma le daría una sorpresa, algo especial que le daría a entender que realmente la amaba y que al final, tendrían un futuro juntos, lleno de alegrías. Pero ante la nueva perspectiva de los acontecimientos, su hermoso futuro era substituido por un lugar llego de amargura y tristeza.

¿Si él no la amaba… debí olvidarse o luchar por su amor? Siempre había tenido esa duda, si lo dejaba libre sería una cobarde por no luchar por él, pero si hacía lo contrario, se la podría considerar egoísta por no haber dejado que la persona que ella amaba fuera feliz, aunque fuera con otra persona. El sonido del reloj digital la sacó de su ensoñación, marcando las once de la noche. Había estado divagando en sus pensamientos durante más de una hora y media y aún no había cenado nada.

Se secó las lágrimas y respiró hondo, hiciera lo que hiera no se arreglaría nada dejando de comer y llorando toda la noche, por lo que se desperezó y se dirigió al escritorio para correr la cortina. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la ventana se abrió dando paso a una mano con una bandeja llena de alimentos. Akane sorprendida, la cogió y espero a que alguien entrara para darle alguna explicación, pero solo escuchó el suave viento entrar a su habitación.

Cerrando la ventana, dejó la bandeja en el escritorio. Inspeccionándola, observó que había arroz al curry minuciosamente preparado, unos Jiosai y un trozo de tarta que ella había preparado esa madrugada. Al lado de la botella de agua, había también una nota algo arrugada con una letra legible pero bastante horrorosa.

" _Tendo:_

 _Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras, por lo que supondrás porqué he elegido escribirte. A riesgo de que me catalogues como cobarde, considero que es mejor que elija las palabras sabiamente y las plasme en el papel._

 _Sé tu secreto, sé que nos has estado engañando durante estos dos años para darnos una lección, sobretodo a mi estómago. No digo que no lo merezca, pero ha sido cruel de tu parte maltratar a mi pobre estómago que no ha tenido culpa de nada._

 _Por otra parte, quiero aclararte algo: si el motivo de tu comida tóxica era que no querías que te viéramos como una potencial ama de casa, no hacía falta que te tomaras las molestias, todos sabemos de sobras que una casa a tu cargo sería un desastre._

 _Si hace falta que haga todos los desayunos, comidas y cenas para que comprendas que no quiero una ama de casa como compañera y dejes de intentar matarme a base de comida incomible, que así sea. Después de probar la tarta de esta mañana, sería mentira afirmar que cocino mejor que tú, pero gracias al cielo yo sé poner azúcar y sal cuando tocan._

 _Espero que esta sorpresa disipe tus dudas de si aquello que escuchaste en China era cierto o no… dame tiempo para poder repetirlo._

 _Que aproveche._

 _R.S._

 _P.D: Aunque hayas dado tu palabra, estoy seguro de que me hubieras molido a golpes, por lo que el desayuno en la cama deberá esperar."_

Akane miraba la nota una y otra vez, sin creer lo que allí estaba escrito. ¡Ranma se estaba declarando! Bien, es posible que de una forma rebuscada y muy absurda pero así eran ellos, absurdos y rebuscados. Cogió los palillos y probó un poco del arroz con curry, sin poder evitar soltar un gruñido de satisfacción, su engreído sabía hacer buena comida.

….

Ranma no dejaba de mover la pierna en señal de nerviosismo. Hacía diez minutos que había dejado la bandeja en la habitación de Akane y no sabía que estaba pasando ¿habría visto la nota? ¿se estaría riendo de él ahora? ¿lo molería a golpes si entraba en la habitación? El joven suspiró, esperaba que al menos al día siguiente la muchacha estuviera más contenta.

Tan dentro de sus pensamientos estaba, que ni cuenta se dio que la luz de la habitación había desaparecido. Extrañado intentó adecuar sus sentidos al nuevo habitad, pero antes de poder reaccionar un olor característico a jazmín lo embriagó, por lo que no pudo apartar las manos suaves de sus mejillas ni los labios femeninos de los suyos. Podía percibir la melena corta y azulada gracias a la luz de la luna y sabiéndose aceptado y querido se dejó llevar por aquella extraña y dulce sensación.

-Prometo no molerte a palos si decides traerme el desayuno a la cama – aseguró nuevamente ella con una sonrisa – pero prefiero que no salgas de mi habitación la mayor parte del tiempo – Akane agradeció la oscuridad, ya que aunque su voz fuera segura, su cara estaba tan roja como la grana.

-Muy atrevida Tendo – respondio el chico de la trenza, feliz

-En la oscuridad todo es más sencillo, Saotome – sonrió ella. Su prometido se acercó para besarla nuevamente, de forma más pausada y tranquila, siendo correspondida por ella, quien rebosaba de alegría – esto no cambia nada, quiero mi desayuno

-Y yo mi ramen – objetó él, consiguiendo la risa de ella.

Esa noche, hablaron protegidos en la oscuridad de todo aquello que no podían decirse a la luz del día. Protegidos por la luna y entre risas y pequeñas muestras de amor, ambos se prometieron amor duradero, de aquel que no hacían falta las palabras exactas, amor verdadero.

Por otro lado, Kasumi no volvió a dormir aquella noche a su casa, volviendo al día siguiente con la misma ropa, algo despeinada pero con los ojos felices. Poco después, Akane sabría que el repentino valor del doctor Tofú se debía a unas palabras que había tenido Ranma con él, antes de la comida, por eso a él no le extrañó el comportamiento del médico familiar.

Para aquellos interesados, todos los domingos a las seis de la mañana, el chico de la trenza se levantaba temprano para prepararle el desayuno a su prometida con la mayor discreción posible y llevárselo a la habitación. Nadie sospechó de ese acontecimiento, puesto que nadie se imaginaba a Ranma levantándose temprano para hacer algo que no fueran las artes marciales.

Akane nunca fue una ama de casa ejemplar, nunca llevó la casa tan perfecta como su tía o su hermana, pero fue una estupenda esposa, amante y amiga para su marido y una gran madre para sus hijos.

* * *

Hola a todos.

En fin, este es mi primera historia de esta pareja y aunque tengo algo de experiencia en esto de escribir, me siento como si fuera el primer corto que escribo.

La idea me surgió hace algún tiempo pero nunca me había atrevido a tratarlo. En fin, espero que sea leíble.

Muchísimas gracias a todos y todas por haber llegado hasta aquí y haber leído mi pequeña aportación a este FF.

¡Nos vemos en los bares!


End file.
